Week Two: Jasper's Report
Out of game date: 19/03/2015 In game date: July 2015 GM: Robert Hunter's report: Jasper. Hi guys! I went on a hunt this month. It was pretty scary. Here's the deets: The other hunters were: Randalf Roberts. He was totally loaded. He kept giving people money for no real reason. Krissie. No idea what her last name is. Anyway she is badass and has an awesome motorbike. Alfred Harrington: He is super old and super violent. He tried to kill a cat and also tried to kill me. He is also quite racist :( Anna Worthington: She is so cool and super smart. She had a laptop which did magic. Technology is awesome! Zia: I don't know much about her. She's really serious about her job and has a lot of sweet gear. We went down and met up with Zia and went and looked at some librarians who the vampire had hypnotised or something. They looked totally stoned. We managed to snap one of them out of it and he turned out to be a hunter as well so we went back to his haven with the other three librarians. When we got there we were going to do some research but there was a weird portal there and it sucked us all in. Magic has been working really weirdly lately, have you noticed? Anyway, the portal sucked us in and spat us out like a million miles above the city. I used fox magic to get down first and land safely (I looked completely badass) and drew a bit circle on a roof so that the others could join hands in a circle and do some magic--which thankfully didn't go wrong this time--to slow themselves down. While we were all busy trying not to die of falling, the vampire turned up and kidnapped the three librarians it still had hypnotised! I had no idea where he took him, but one of the research people figured out they'd gone to Mississippi and we went there and found them stashed in a pretty nice house. This time we managed to wake them all up. While we were doing that a cat showed up. I tried to help it but it was clearly really scared and the poor thing lashed out at me and tried to run away, then Alfred tried to stab it with a huge sword! I tried to stop him, and he hit me in the arm instead. He almost cut it clean off. But at least the cat got away. Then the librarians came to (one turned out to be a professor) but they had no memory of what happened and they thought Alfred and Randalf had abducted them. Anna and I pretended we were also abductees. This wasn't hard considering Alfred had just stabbed me! But we got their trust and learned that the vampire was looking into lunar cycles. Apparently the moon is off course or something? Weird. We let the abductees go, then planned our next move. Someone figured we should go to a nearby Native American reservation? It was probably Anna, she's really smart. One the way out of town the police tried to arrest Alfred, but Randalf bribed them into letting him go. Considering he was being arrested for abducting three women (he didn't really but they reported it as such) I think that's pretty terrible. We got to the reservation and found out that there was a werebear there? And the vampire had made all the adults hypnotised as well, they were all acting really weird. There were kids running around who weren't hypnotised. We went out into the forest to look for the werebear and crossed a big river and found him and the vampire and a little old lady inside a big summoning circle. The vampire seemed to be making the old lady summon something through a portal. We shut it down just in time to stop a whole creature coming through, but part of some horrifying monster came through and got chopped off, then morphed into a smaller version of the monster, some kind of big black demon bear. We all had to fight it. We almost died! Then Anna scared the vampire off with magic while we were fighting it (she is so cool). The mosnter was basically made up of black sludge, and if it got chopped in half it morphed into two of them! We had to cut it really small before it stopped fighting. I trapped some of it in a nutella jar. Maybe we can use ti to figure out what it was? I can't remember where I put it though, but I'll find it next time I clean my room. Thanks for reading!